


we're on the top of the world

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amusement Parks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “You’re really close,” Noctis leaned against him for emphasis. Prompto was always warm and comforting, and he always wanted to just get more of it.Prompto slid his hand from Noctis’s knee to his upper thigh. He rested his chin on Noctis’s shoulder. “Hmmm, wanna go on some rides and get closer?”Noctis sucked in a breath. He felt a little dizzy and loved it. “Fuck yeah I do.”***Part three in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.





	we're on the top of the world

“I can’t believe they weren’t checking water bottles,” Prompto tossed the bottle in the air once for emphasis before shaking it in front of Noctis.

He batted it away. “I mean, I guess they have a lot of faith in a bunch of high schoolers at an amusement park for a field trip.” Noctis grabbed the bottle out of Prompto’s hands as he made to toss it again, earning a soft whine. “We should drink it soon though, so we don’t push our luck.”

Prompto bounced on his heels and looked around the area. “Ya ya, let’s go to the picnic area.”

They attempted to walk as innocently as possible. There weren’t many other kids from their class in the small tucked away area, probably all having headed right for the rides. But Prompto and Noctis weren’t there for rides. They were more there for the opportunity of over ten hours of time together without having to worry about parents, homework, and responsibilities of the real world.

Noctis felt invincible.

To be honest, that’s how he almost always felt when he was around Prompto. Something about him made him feel he was just another guy in the world, and not someone who had to worry about his future and what it held for him. Together they existed in a bubble where they could do whatever they wanted together.

Situated in the furthest corner of the picnic area, just to be safe, they took turns taking large gulps of vodka from the water bottle. It was cheap stuff from Prompto’s place, and burned like fucking hell as it went down his throat, but they powered through. Noctis couldn’t complain when Prompto didn’t even bat an eye at the taste.

After finishing, Prompto tossed the bottle in the trash to dispose of the evidence. He sat back down next to Noctis so they were pressed together, hips to thighs to knees to ankle. Prompto’s hand rested on his knee.

“You’re really close,” Noctis leaned against him for emphasis. Prompto was always warm and comforting, and he always wanted to just get more of it.

Prompto slid his hand from Noctis’s knee to his upper thigh. He rested his chin on Noctis’s shoulder. “Hmmm, wanna go on some rides and get closer?”

Noctis sucked in a breath. He felt a little dizzy and loved it. “Fuck yeah I do.”

The alcohol didn’t _really _kick in until they were in line for some haunted ride Noctis forgot to pay attention to the name of, but Prompto was convinced it would be semi-private. He would have to ask later how Prompto knew that.

As they worked their way through the line, things started to go a little slower for Noctis. His feet were heavy, and he found the stupid puns on the walls a little _too_ funny. He gripped Prompto by the bicep as he worked through another fit of giggles. “Uh,”

“It’s okay, I gotcha,” Prompto only slightly slurred, “we’ll be on soon.”

They held onto each other as they were shuffled through the line, until they sat in what looked like giant circles with seats cut out. Noctis saw just how cozy it was. And dark.

Super dark. He liked how dark it was and liked how close he was to Prompto. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Prompto’s ear. “You’re really _really_ close,”

Prompto turned his head and caught their lips in a kiss - it was immediately filthy, like when they were alone in Prompto’s room or behind the bleachers at school, open mouth and tongues pushing against each other. Noctis was warm all over and having Prompto’s mouth on him just set him on fire. Prompto slid his lips down to his throat and sucked on Noctis’s collarbone. His hands slid up his shirt and fingernails dragged against his skin, making him moan and his head fall back, giving Prompto more access to bite into his skin. Noctis had one hand in Prompto’s hair and the other traveled down to palm at Prompto’s erection over his jeans.

Eyes shut tight, he completely lost track of where they were. He focused on the feeling of Prompto, _Prompto_ all around him, his favorite feeling in the world. Prompto resumed kissing him, their moans mingling against their lips as Prompto’s hand down his pants.

“Please keep your hands to yourself while on the ride.” A voice echoed around them.

Prompto and Noctis flew to the opposite sides of the car, hands over their mouths.

“Was that for us?” Prompto hissed.

“I thought you said it was private?”

Prompto smoothed out his hair. “Fuck they must have like, fucking night vision or something.”

“Oh shit oh shit we can’t get kicked out my dad will murder me.” Noctis smoothed out his clothes and tried to ignore the ache in his groin.

Prompto shook him by the shoulder. “Shh shh we’ll just. Sit here quietly now and behave.” He waved his hand at the air. “Sorry friends.”

Noctis let out a loud HA and covered his mouth. They spent the rest of the ride in silence and on separate sides of the car. At the end, they held hands tight to maintain balance as they got back outside. The light was blinding after being inside.

“Ooookay okay,” Prompto pulled them away from the crowd while Noctis blinked and tried to adjust to the sun. They stumbled into each other, and he had to fight the urge to laugh again. Prompto held him upright by the shoulders. “Maybe we just. Go people watch!”

Noctis rolled his head to rest on Prompto’s shoulder. “Ya, ya, let’s do that...no more walking...no rides with creepy voices. Maybe some food?”

“Oh shit ya, we passed some corn dogs, you want one?”

Noctis thought about the process of Prompto eating anything on a stick. “Ya, I want _you _to have one.”

Prompto tripped a little and cackled. “Did you just. Did you just imagine me sucking off a corn dog, dude?”

Noctis tried to shove Prompto away but only succeeded in them both falling back a little. “Shut up. Maybe. So?”

“Don't worry baby, I’ll show that corndog a good time.” Prompto stepped away and swayed his hips as he walked. Noctis wondered how in the world he was moving so well when they had the same amount of vodka, the dirty cheat. He caught up to Prompto and wrapped both arms around his waist. It was awkward, but they kept walking that way anyways.

They somehow made it to a small sitting area, and got their hands on food and _water _without making a scene. Well, after Prompto tried to deep-throat the corn dog, but couldn’t without snorting with laughter. It was still hot, though. But Noctis wouldn’t say so there.

Noctis lost track of how long they sat there, playing Kings Knight on their phones, holding hands under the table, making stupid jokes. Everything was still very fuzzy around the edges, and his body tingled and his nose was numb. Sitting allowed him to just enjoy the feeling of being drunk without the danger of getting caught.

Eventually, Prompto slammed both hands down on the table. “Okay, okay,” he gripped the edge of the table. “We should try to move. We stay in one place too long, we will be suspiciouuuuus.”

Noctis nodded. Yes, that made sense. As Prompto rose, he put his hands on the table to also stand up --

“Oh no,” Noctis sat back down. Something was very wrong.

“Noct?” Prompto sat again too. He turned Noctis to face him. “You okay buddy?”

“Prompto,” he whispered, he wasn’t sure how to explain what was happening, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He was done for.

“Ya?” There was concern deep in Prompto’s face.

Noctis took in a deep breath and managed to grip Prompto’s arms. He looked in in the eyes. “You have to go on without me.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. Ugh, they were such a pretty color. “What?”

Noctis shook his head. “I can’t go. Anywhere. Ever.”

“Dude-”

“I have stubs.” There, he said it.

“Stubs?” Prompto’s grip on his shoulders tightened. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Stubs,” Noctis whispered and pointed at his feet. Or where his feet should be, because he couldn’t fucking feel them anymore. “I don’t have feet, I just have stubs. I can’t walk.”

Prompto blinked at him. He looked down at the ground, then back up at Noctis. “Yeah okay I am _way _too drunk to help with this, fuck what do we do?” He straightened up and cupped Noctis’s face in his hands. “I’m not leaving you, you understand?”

Noctis nodded. Prompto released him, and Noctis rested his head on the table. “We sit here and die, I guess.”

Prompto mimicked him, positioning himself so he could look at Noctis directly. He slid an arm around Noctis’s waist. “But at least we’ll die together.”

Noctis draped an arm across Prompto’s back and clung to his soft shirt. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

“Ever at your side, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> what they don't know is that just before the voice interrupted them, they had spun in their little cars just enough to give a few of their classmates quite a good show.


End file.
